Pokemon Sun
Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Movie/Animat's Reviews is a review made by the YouTuber ElectricDragon505. In this review, he talks about what's good and bad about the movie while footage of the movie is being shown. Script *clips of the movie with the song "Pokemon Challenge" played in the background* Animat: Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Movie. '''Well, this ought to be an interesting review. I have never really talked about Pokemon that much! So, with that said, Pokemon is a massive franchise that still runs to this day. This franchise consists of many things, like trading cards, video games, a TV series, and more, but now we're at Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Movie. Will it be the best like no one ever was? Or is this the youngster with the Level 3 Pidgey? '''Let's find out! The Story Animat: If you compare this with some of the other Pokemon movies, you would know that the writing in fact has improved. The movie is more capable of telling a story compared to some of the other Pokemon movies like ''Pokemon 4Ever, Pokemon the Movie: Volcanion & the Mechanical Marvel, Pokemon: The Movie 2000 ''and more, but the biggest crime this movie commits is that it's actually mean spirited. I'll explain more about that when I get to the characters, but I'll start off by saying that everyone in this movie gives Ash a hard time. *a clip of the movie is shown* Ash: I've never felt so embarrassed in my life before... Jimmy: Well, you should. *the clip stops* Animat: So even if the story itself is better than the other Pokemon movies, it's still not perfect, either. The Animation Animat: Well, it's better than some of the older Pokemon movies. If it weren't for the haters nagging constantly on the mean spirited factor, they do give this movie credit on its visuals. To be honest, this looks like a massive improvement over the anime. Let's start off with the designs. The character designs on the humans have more of a simplistic look to them, but when we get to the Pokemon, it's both colorful and innovative. I also like the character animation as well. The movement of the characters are a very important aspect of animation, so what the animators had to do was tone down the movements and make sure everything isn't ''too ''crazy. Plus, the dance scene gave us a little extra character animation. *a clip of the movie is shown* Ash: Wow! This party is great! Lillie: I know! Wanna dance? Ash: Sure! *the clip stops* Animat: However, if there is something that DOES stand out in terms of the animation, it would be the backgrounds and the effects. The backgrounds are gorgeous and the island of Alola is a beautiful place that I would definitely visit. And the effects of the attacks from the Pokemon look awesome. And the battle scenes are definitely the highlights of the movie. *a clip of the movie is shown* Ash: Pikachu, Thunderbolt! Pikachu: Pika...chu!!!!! *Pikachu unleashes Thunderbolt* *the clip stops* Animat: So, the animation in this movie makes the movie both awesome and worthwile. The Characters Animat: Here comes the low point of the movie. The "characters". Not that I hate them or anything, but they are so executed unoriginally. Ash is your typical main protagonist who thinks he has everything under control but then always ends up asking his friends for help, Delia (Ash's mom) is your run-of-the-mill mom who tries her best to not humiliate her son but does it anyway, Lillie is that one girl who has sympathy and a crush on the main protagonist, and Team Rocket are just comical villains that joke their way out of things. However, each character has their own strengths. Ash being very honest and a character you would feel bad for, Delia at least trying to be a caring and heartfelt mother, Lillie being likable because she cares about the main protagonist, and Team Rocket because they're funny. So while the characters may appear to be bland, don't let your hopes too low. Final Verdict Animat: Overall, Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Movie is actually pretty impressive. It pulled off some neat tricks with its writing, really sweet moves with its animation, and a surprising strike with its characters. So, in the end, it may seem bad, it may feel bad, but it's not bad. Score *Sonic 2006 Victory Music plays* Story: 7/10 Animation: 10/10 Characters: 6/10 Overall: 8/10 *music stops* Category:Animat's Reviews Category:Pokemon